The Great Cartoon Battle III: The Final Battle
by randy1317
Summary: The prophecy foretold that when the man in the blue box came to Arkville, he would bring with him an army to destroy everything. Now the prophecy is coming true, and its up to the Cartoon Force, as well as some old and new friends, to save the universe!
1. The Man In The Blue Box

**Note: This story takes up where "The Cartoon Force Episode 11" left off. I strongly suggest reading the first two Great Cartoon Battle stories as well as episodes 1-11 of The Cartoon Force before reading this one, so you have an idea of what's going on. Thanks**

"Don't worry Derpy, I'll bring you back...somehow."

Those were Ike's words as he trekked off, content on reviving Derpy Hooves, who had given her life to save Ike's. It was early morning when he went out, and the sun was just rising over Arkville. A bright orange glow glazed the land. Everything was quiet, save for a few birds chirping in the trees. Eventually, Ike came to where Derpy had been buried. It made him sad to look at Derpy's gravestone. It made him think of how she had dove in front of the robot's blast to save his life.

He let out a deep sigh and whispered, "I really hope this works."

He began to form his energy in his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His aura formed in his eyes. He then took his energy and blasted it into the ground where Derpy's body lay. He kept blasting it, siphoning it into Derpy's body. Finally, he fell to the ground, weakened by the loss of energy. If he had tried this stunt before his energy regenerated, he would've been killed.

He stared at the ground beneath Derpy's grave, hoping for any sign of movement. But there was nothing. Ike turned away and put his hands on his head.

"I knew it wouldn't work" he said sadly, "I was stupid to think I could revive her".

Suddenly, unbeknown to Ike, the ground around Derpy's grave began to move. A bulge began to form in the dirt and Derpy's head poked through the bulge. She sneezed and Ike spun around and saw her. He jumped up, pulled Derpy out of the ground, and hugged her tightly for several minutes.

"Um, Ike?" Derpy asked, "Why am I covered in dirt?"

Ike laughed, "Don't worry, I'll explain later. I'm just so glad you're back. Now come on, the others are gonna flip when they see that you're alive!"

Derpy shook the dirt off of her and smiled. Her and Ike were about to head back to the heroes' HQ when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a low screeching and rumbling sound. The two turned around slowly and saw that a blue police box was forming out of thin air in front of them. After a few seconds, the box was completely formed, and the doors began to open. A real human male (a human like Thad was) emerged from the box. He had black hair and wore a red bow tie and brown suit jacket.  
>He took a look around and then made eye contact with Ike and Derpy.<p>

"Oh my" the man said, "This isn't good. Not good at all"

Ike and Derpy stared at the strange man for a few seconds, and then Ike formed his energy and pointed his hand at the man. The man raised his hands and told Ike,

"Easy, there. I'm not going to hurt either of you. I just want you to tell me where I am."

Ike and Derpy exchanged looks and Ike told the man, "You're in the cartoon universe. The realm of Arkville to be precise. Now here's my question: who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The main straitened himself out and said firmly, "I'm The Doctor".

Derpy raised an eyebrow. "Doctor what?"

"Just The Doctor" the man said. "Now this blue box here is my TARDIS, Its my time travel device. While my friend Amy Pond and I were traveling through space and time a wormhole must've opened that caused us to be transported here, to the cartoon universe. That would explain why everything is a cartoon and cross eyed pegasi can talk. We mean no harm, we actually could probably use your help".

Ike looked at Derpy, who nodded to him. Ike put his hand down and his energy aura subsided.

"Sorry about that" Ike apologized, "It's just the last time an actual human came to the cartoon world it didn't really go so well".

The Doctor put his hand on Ike's shoulder and said, "Trust me, I've had many experiences with things not going as well as they should. I am 907 years after all".

"907?" Ike said, surprised. "You don't look any older than forty! Well, then again maybe I shouldn't be talking. I may look like I'm twenty but I'm actually about a hundred and twelve years old".

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Really? Are you a Time Lord?"

"A Time what now?" Ike asked, confused.

The Doctor shook his head. "A Time Lord. It's what I am. That's right, I'm not actually human either. But anywho, while we're still on the topic of introducing ourselves, I'd like you two to meet Amy Pond".

He called into the TARDIS, "Come now Pond, I've got people...er, cartoons I'd like you to meet!"

"Alright, Doctor, don't rush me!" a female voice called from within the blue box.

Suddenly a woman that looked to be in her late twenties with orange hair emerged from the box and took her place next to the Doctor. She looked around at her surroundings in wonder and amazement.

"Doctor," she asked, "Where are we?"

The Doctor put his arm around Amy's shoulder and pointed his hand at Ike and Derpy.

"Amy," he replied, "Welcome to the cartoon universe".

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at the two heroes. She was so astounded at what she was seeing that she had trouble finding words to speak.

"But...how did we? They're...cartoons? Well, in any case, I'm Amy Pond. Pleasure to meet you...cartoons."

"Nice to meet you too, Amy" Ike said. "My name's Ike, and this is Derpy Hooves. We're members of the Cartoon Force, a squad of elite heroes from all different realms of the cartoon universe".

"Hey," Derpy said, "Do you two want to meet the others? I'm sure they would love to meet you!"

The Doctor and Amy exchanged glances but then agreed to meet the other heroes. The Doctor locked the doors to the TARDIS and he and Amy began to walk with Ike and Derpy to the heroes' HQ.

"Just be on the lookout for Pinkie Pie" Ike warned.

"Pinkie Pie?" Amy asked. "Why's that?"

"She just loves new people" Ike replied. "She'll probably throw you two a party when we get there".

Amy turned to The Doctor and whispered, "Well, at least their hospitable".

Now, when Ike said Pinkie Pie would throw The Doctor and Amy a party because they were new to Arkville he wasn't kidding. As soon as they stepped through the door of the heroes' HQ, they found themselves covered in streamers and Pinkie Pie bouncing around introducing herself and all the other heroes. Amy laughed at everything that she saw. Even The Doctor cracked a smile at the joyfulness of the cartoons in front of him.

"Good to meet all of you" The Doctor said, "But, now let's get down to business. Are any of you good with working on technology?"

Phineas and Ferb stepped forward.

"You can count on us, Doctor!" Phineas said as Ferb pulled out a tool box.

"Alright then" The Doctor responded. "You two boys, Ike, Derpy, Amy and I should head out to work on my TARDIS".

Ike nodded and told the others to wait there just in case any of the villains wanted to try anything funny that day. Then, the group went out to try and fix The Doctor's TARDIS. But what was to follow would change everyone's lives forever.


	2. The Rise Of Evil

As The Doctor had predicted, when his TARDIS broke into the cartoon universe, it opened up a wormhole. However, he was unaware that through this wormhole emerged the most evil, most dangerous creatures in the universe: the Daleks. Five Daleks, each cased in a different color, led by the white Supreme Dalek, were now in the cartoon universe. And they were going to do what Daleks do best: take over and exterminate anyone or anything that gets in their way.

The first building the Daleks came across was the villains' HQ. At this time, the villains were busy planning new evil schemes to defeat their enemies, when the Daleks crashed through the walls of the HQ. Dust and rubble fell all around as the villains tried to comprehend what was going on.

"What on Earth is happening here!" The Joker yelled. "Can't a villain scheme in peace?"

When the dust cleared, the Daleks came into view. The villains were stunned. They didn't know what to make of the robot-like creatures that stood in front of them.

After a few moments of silence, the Supreme Dalek spoke, in it's robotic voice, "We are the Daleks. We have come to take over this universe. Any creature trying to stop us will be exterminated. You five creatures will help us achieve this goal or you will be destroyed".

The villains continued to stare at the Daleks until The Joker burst out laughing.

"Do you really think we're going to help a couple of oversized pepper shakers with a plunger for an arm! Ha ha ha! That is rich! So, let me guess, you guys were built as a prank by those two boys with the oddly shaped heads, right?"

The Joker continued to laugh until the Supreme Dalek shot him right in the chest with it's laser.  
>The Joker fell to the ground and muttered, "That's not funny..."<p>

Then, his head fell limp and his eyes remained open, staring into nothingness. The Joker was dead.

The other villains watched in horror as their leader fell. Discord was furious.

"Oh, I think someone needs to be taught a lesson on manners!" he yelled angrily.

He tried to attack the Daleks, but it seemed that nothing hurt them. Finally, the Supreme Dalek put its plunger-like hand on Discord's face and drained the life from him. Discord fell to the ground, lifeless. The master of chaos and disharmony had been defeated by the masters of evil.

"Any other creature care to defy us?" the Supreme Dalek spoke.

The remaining three villains shook their heads. The Supreme Dalek continued,

"Then you three will construct an army of robotic warrior-Daleks for us. Failure to comply will result in immediate extermination. Have I made myself clear?"

The villains now nodded their heads and got to work on building this new army for the Daleks. They used all the resources they had to create the first one, which resembled the other Daleks, but had a long sword and powerful gun for arms.

"So that's one" Dr. Eggman said, "But how do you expect us to create more? We're completely out of resources!"

The Supreme Dalek turned to him and said, "We have technology that can clone this one Dalek warrior an unlimited amount of times. The army could reach over a hundred Daleks in half a day! You will now build the cloning machine."

"Here we go again" Doofensmirtz groaned.

After a few tiring hours and with very little help from the Daleks, the villains completed the cloning machine.

"Now," The Supreme Dalek said, "Look and see the power of the Dalek empire! With one scan of the Dalek you built, this machine will create exact clones of it, and create an unstoppable army! With this new army, we will exterminate any threat to our conquest of this universe, and any creature that sides with The Doctor".

Suddenly, the blue-cased Dalek said, "Multiple life forms detected one mile from current location!"

The Supreme Dalek turned to the villains and asked, "Do you know who those life forms are?"

The villains looked at each other and The Lobe replied, "They're the Cartoon Force. They're the life forms that we despise because they always stop our plans. They could be a threat to your conquest!"

The Supreme Dalek then turned to the other colored Daleks and said, "We will not allow them to be a threat! Send out the warrior Daleks to their location and have them exterminate everything there!"

They started up the cloning machine, which produced twenty warrior Daleks, each ready to kill anything that moved. The Supreme Dalek gave the order, and the small Dalek army went off towards the heroes' HQ. As they rolled off into the distance, the Supreme Dalek said,

"Now begins the age of the Daleks."


	3. The Downfall Of The Cartoons

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Amy, and the four cartoons reached where the TARDIS stood.

"Now, get ready to see something amazing" The Doctor told them.

He opened up the doors of the TARDIS and everyone stepped inside. The cartoons were speechless at what they saw. The inside was huge! In the center stood the main control center.

"Whoa" Phineas said, still amazed, "How is this even possible?"

Ferb looked at him and shrugged. The two boys then went over to the main control center and observed the large amount of buttons and levers.

"Well, Ferb" Phineas said, "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us"

Ferb pulled out his tools and begin to adjust some of the parts. The Doctor walked over to them and said,

"Just be careful, and don't pull that lever to your right".

Derpy flew over, wanting to take a look at all the parts of the control center herself. As she flew above them, her leg accidentally hit the lever and activated it. Everything began to shake violently and everyone fell to the ground, trying to grab something to hold.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Ike asked.

"That lever activated the time travel sequence" The Doctor responded, "And now we're traveling to an unknown date in time!"

After a few more seconds, everything finally stopped shaking. Derpy looked around nervously and said,

"Whoops, my bad..."

Ike facepalmed and asked the Doctor,

"So where in time did this thing send us?"

The Doctor stood and looked at a screen above the central controls.

"According to this," he replied, "It only sent us a few days into the future. And it appears that we're still in the cartoon universe. That's odd".

"I wonder if anything changed in those few days?" Phineas asked. He went over to the doors and opened them. He then yelled to the others,

"Guys, you need to see this!"

The others rushed over to the doors and stood there without a word, horrified at what they were seeing. It looked like Arkville, but everything was destroyed. The fields were blazing with fire, and rubble from the two HQs scattered the landscape. There was no sign of life anywhere.

"What...what happened while we were gone?" Amy whispered.

"I don't know" The Doctor responded, "But we need to get back to the present time so we can stop whatever caused this!"

He ran over to the controls and pressed a few buttons and pulled the lever.

"Hold on everyone!" he yelled as everything began to shake again. Soon later, they had returned to the present, only making it seem like they had been gone for a minute.

Before they had any time to discuss what they had seen, Ike heard his cell phone ringing. He answered it and found that Batman was on the other end of the line. Ike could hear crashing and gunshots in the background.

"Batman?" Ike questioned, "Batman, is that you? What's going on?"

Through the static of the phone, Batman answered, "The six of you need to get back here, now! There's robots everywhere, and they're trying to kill us! Please hurry, we need all the help we can get!"

"Hold tight, Batman" Ike replied, "We'll be there as soon as we can!"

He hung up the phone and told the others what was going on. Then, they all ran as fast as they could back to the heroes' HQ.

When they got there, they saw that all the other heroes were holding their own against the warrior Daleks. Much of the HQ had been destroyed, but everyone was still fighting around the rubble.

"Its about time ya'll got here!" Applejack yelled. "Well, whaddya' waitin' fer, an invitation? Let's destroy these things before they destroy us!"

The Doctor, Ike, Phineas and Ferb went to join the battle, but Derpy stayed behind to protect Amy. The battle raged on for an hour or so, with the entire Cartoon Force fighting against this new enemy.

The Doctor wandered around, trying to help out in the battle. As he entered the main room, he saw one of the warrior Daleks. He froze still, trying to comprehend how that thing was in front of him, here in the cartoon universe. He also wondered why they had different weaponry. But before he had any more time to contemplate it, the Dalek fired its gun at him, which barely missed his head. That was his cue to get away from there.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Freakazoid were cornered in one of the rooms, with three Daleks closing in on them.

"No way we're letting these things get off easily!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "They ruined my party! No one ruins a Pinkie Pie party!"

Freakazoid cracked his knuckles and said, "Agreed, my pink friend! I think it's time we taught these robots a lesson in butt-kickery!"

The two braced themselves to fight as the Daleks closed in even more, their swords and guns ready for battle.

In another part of the HQ, Jenny found herself confronted by several Daleks. Using her advanced weaponry, she was able to take out a couple with ease, but while she was distracted, another cut her arm off with its sword. Jenny still had some fight left in her, however.

"Is that the best you've got?" she taunted, and continued to shoot the Daleks with her good arm. But the Daleks began to get the best of her, and one of them cut off her leg. Jenny still wanted to fight, though. She just used her rocket boosters in her back to hover above them. But these Daleks were fast, and before she had any time to react, one of them stabbed its sword through her eye. It hit her central processing unit in her head, which paralyzed her. All she could do is watch with her one good eye as the remaining Dalek shot her in the chest. Sparks and metal scraps flew all around and Jenny fell to the ground. She raised her arm towards the Daleks, but the light in her eye went out as her spark faded.

Elsewhere, Ike and Applejack were back to back, with a couple of Daleks closing in on Ike. They looked at each other and Ike commented,

"It's been a while since we've been in this position, eh Applejack?"

Applejack smirked, "Yup, I rekon we haven't been back to back like this since our first battle together! So, you want me to kick you again so you can multiply yer powers, just like old times?"

Ike smiled and nodded, "Just like old times. When I give the signal, give me a good kick in the back!"

Applejack readied herself as Ike raised his hands and began to form his energy in them. After a couple of seconds, he shouted, "Now, Applejack!"

But Ike didn't feel anything. He turned around to find Applejack lying on the ground, dying. She had been shot in the side by one of the Daleks before she had a chance to kick Ike.

"Applejack, no!" Ike screamed as he knelt down beside her. Applejack looked up at him and whispered,

"Don't worry about me, partner. It looks like this old farm pony's fought her last battle. Don't let these things win, Ike."

And with that, the orange pony took her last breath. Ike, still shocked and angry at what had just happened, turned to two of the Daleks and shot them with his energy. It hit them both in the eyestalks, which caused them to go crazy and accidentally destroy one another. Then a sudden realization came to Ike, and he yelled to the others,

"Everyone, aim for their eyestalks! It's their weak point!"

They all took Ike's advice and started going after the Daleks' eyestalks, which proved to be a good battle tactic. Eventually, all of the warrior Daleks were defeated, but at a heavy cost. Jenny and Applejack had both already been killed, and everyone was still trying to find each other in the confusion. Ike pushed rubble out of the way, trying to find anyone who may have gotten trapped. As he walked into the main room, he saw a few of the heroes gathered in a circle, looking down at something. Ike ran over and Sonic put his arm on Ike's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ike asked.

Sonic let out a sigh and answered, "Ferb's dead. He was shot by one of the Daleks when he was trying to find a way to fix Jenny".

Ike was saddened. First Applejack and Jenny, and now Ferb. He had dealt with death before, but this hit him hard. As he walked to the circle, he saw Ferb lying lifeless, with Phineas sobbing into his chest. Ike had to look away, and as he did he saw Freakazoid walking out of another room. In his arms, he was carrying the body of Pinkie Pie. She had been killed when the Daleks cornered her and Freakazoid.

Freakazoid laid her body on the ground next to Ferb's. Nobody in the room could believe what was happening. They had never seen an enemy that was so ruthless. Four of their friends had been killed. The foundations of the Cartoon Force were being shaken. As son as The Doctor and Amy walked in, Ike ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You!" Ike shouted, "You're the reason why this is happening! It's just like the prophecy in the cave said! You're the man in the blue box, you brought that army with you! I knew it was a bad idea to trust you!"

The Doctor tried to calm him down. "Listen to me, I have no idea what you're talking about! I've never heard of this prophecy and I certainly didn't bring any army with me, especially those creatures that fought you! Now, if you would just listen to me for a minute, I'll try to explain everything!"

Ike glared at him but let go of him anyway.

"You better make this good" he demanded.

The Doctor brushed himself off and began, "I know why those things are here. They are called Daleks. They're my oldest and most fearsome enemy. I have defeated them time and again but they keep finding a way to come back. Now, if I'm correct, and I'm usually correct, when my TARDIS came into this world, it opened up a wormhole that the Daleks came through. Of course the ones that were here didn't look like ordinary Daleks, so they must be forcing someone to build new ones for them".

Fluttershy said timidly, "They must have captured the villains! Oh, how terrible!"

Ike, still a little suspicious of The Doctor, asked him, "So what do you propose we do?"

The Doctor turned to Ike and answered, "We take the battle to them."

Batman then said, "I agree. We can't let what happened here today go unavenged. We've already discovered that we can defeat these things as long as we hit their weak point, so it should be easier to destroy them this time!"

"Wait just a minute!" Rarity yelled, "How do we know where those brutes are? And we've already lost four heroes, what makes you think we won't lose more?"

Batman replied, "I'm getting several strong energy signatures coming from the villains' HQ. Those...Daleks...must be there. And we won't lose anyone else because now we know how to handle these things. Now, who's ready to take this battle to them?"

Everyone cheered and began to get ready to travel to fight the Daleks in the villains' HQ. As they were doing this, Ike said to The Doctor,

"I hope what you're saying is true. Otherwise, things may not end up so well for you".

The Doctor and Amy exchanged glances.

"He's an untrusting one, isn't he?" Amy said.

The Doctor simply said to her, "He has every right to be."

Just as everyone was about to leave, a huge bright flash came out of nowhere in the middle of the main room. Everyone shielded their eyes until it subsided, and once it did, it was revealed that Sam, Alex, Clover, Terrance, and Vexus were standing there. They had finally found a way to return to Arkville after Terrance's device malfunctioned.

"Guys!" Ike yelled as he and the others ran over to greet their old friends. Ike and Sam embraced for several seconds.

"I'm so glad you're back, Sam" Ike said.

Sam smiled and replied, "It's good to be back, Ike. So, did we miss anything important?"

Ike's eyes widened as he answered, "You don't even know the half of it. We need your help. Long story short, there's these robot things that are trying to destroy us all and they want to take over the cartoon universe. We have to stop them."

"What the heck did we miss?" Clover shouted.

Terrance then butted in, "Well, what are we bloody waitin' for? Let's go take them out! The sooner I can get away from you lousy heroes, the better!"

Ike nodded and everyone turned to leave, but then another bright flash appeared in front of them.

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash groaned, "Not again!"

When this flash subsided, it was the Teen Titans who were standing there.

"Well, isn't this a nice little reunion!" Freakazoid said as everyone went to greet the Titans.

"We sensed a huge energy surge here in Arkville and we thought you guys might be in trouble." Robin said.

"You were right," Batman said, "And we'll explain everything on the way to the villains' HQ. Alright everyone, let's move out!"

And so, the original Cartoon Force, with the Totally Spies and Teen Titans, as well as The Doctor and Amy, went off to try and stop this menace once and for all.


	4. The Doomed

"Supreme!" The orange Dalek yelled, "Multiple energy sources detected headed this way!"

The Supreme Dalek turned to the villains, "Ready the cloning machine! We will exterminate them all before they reach us!"

They activated the cloning machine and it began sending out more of the warrior Daleks. Fifty of them in all were sent out to intercept the oncoming Cartoon Force.

As the heroes were heading towards the villains' HQ they noticed the large amount of Daleks headed their way.

"Oh damn!" Sonic yelled, "How many of those things are there?"

"Get ready to fight!" Ike shouted. "We're not gonna let them get the better of us this time!"

The two sides ran at each other and the battle began. Each of the heroes gave everything they had to defeat the Daleks. But unfortunately for them, they were still outmatched by the sheer power of the warrior Daleks.

"Come on you piles of junk!" Terrance yelled. His battle didn't last too long. His cockiness got the best of him and after only a few minutes he was dead, shot to death by the Daleks he had taunted.

Halfway through the battle, Sonic and Rainbow Dash stood side by side as a small crowd of Daleks moved in towards them. Sonic turned to Dash and grabbed her hoof with his hand.

"It's been awesome fighting by your side, Dash" Sonic said.

Dash looked confused at first but then nodded, "Ditto. If we're gonna go down, then these things are going down with us. You ready for this?"

Sonic nodded and looked ahead. The two of them then raced into the crowd of Daleks, content on demolishing every last one of them.

Meanwhile, Vexus fought back against the Daleks with her robotic weapons. But, there were too many for her to take on her own, and several of them cornered her. Sensing that this was the end, she braced herself to take down the Daleks with her. But to her surprise, the Daleks turned away from her and went after the other cartoons. Vexus stood there for a few minutes, trying to understand why they hadn't killed her.

Elsewhere, Batman and Robin were fighting together. They had already taken out a few of the Daleks, but they kept coming and the two heroes began to get overwhelmed. Robin lunged for one of the Daleks, but it saw him before he had a chance to injure it, and put it's sword through his chest. As it pulled the sword out, Robin looked down at his wound in shock, and then collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Robin, No!" Batman yelled as he continued to battle the Daleks. He used everything he could against them, but he was taking a lot of damage from their guns and swords. Luckily, his Kevlar vest deflected many of the blows, but it couldn't last forever. For several minutes he got shot many times and slashed and stabbed even more. However, he kept battling to the very end. The final blow to the Dark Knight came when one of the Daleks slashed part of the Kevlar in his chest, opening it up. From there, another stabbed him, and its sword hit directly in Batman's heart. Batman stood there for about a minute, until finally falling backwards to the ground. By the time he had died, he had taken fifty-seven gunshot wounds, and sixty-two slash and stab wounds.

Ike watched as Batman fell, and then, realizing that they could not win this battle, told everyone to retreat to their hidden underground safehouse. Everyone ran away into the underground, Ike being the last to enter it. Before he shut the heavy doors, he looked back at the oncoming Daleks one last time. Then, the doors shut, and he went to join the others.

Everyone was tired and hurt from the last battle. Ike looked around to see who had made it. He had already known that Batman and Robin were dead, but he couldn't find Sonic and Rainbow Dash anywhere.

"Guys, where's Sonic and Dash?"

Derpy looked up at him with sad eyes and simply shook her head slowly. Ike, in frustration, slammed his fist against the wall.

"I'm not going to let those things get away with this anymore! We need to destroy them!"

"Ike, don't you get it?" Cyborg yelled, "It's over. We lost. There's nothing we can do now."

"But there has to be something!" Ike protested.

"Ike," Sam comforted, "It's for the best. We can't afford to lose anyone else. It's just best if we hide out here for now. I don't want to give up either, but it's all we can do now".

Ike turned away from her and softly said, "You're wrong."

The Doctor then walked up to him and said, "Listen, I know they want to give up, but if there's anything I've learned in these past 907 years its that you can never give up, no matter what. You're the leader of this group now, give them a rousing speech that'll rile them up. Show them why they're the Cartoon Force".

He gave a wink and Ike smirked, "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Doc".

Ike then walked over and stood on top of a small rock. He said, "Hey everyone, listen! I've got something to say!"

But no one paid attention to him. They were too busy talking to one another about their current situation.

"Guys, listen, please!" he yelled again.

Once again, no one heard him. He then formed his energy and blasted it at the ceiling, which caused a bang. Everyone immediately looked to him and paid attention.

"Thank you" Ike said sarcastically. "Now, I've got something I'd like to say to you all. Now I know things really aren't going our way right now".

"You got that right..." Beast Boy commented. Raven slapped him in the back of the head.

Ike continued, "We've lost a lot of good friends in this war. Sonic, Ferb, Batman, and all the others. But they will not have died in vain. Not while I'm still fighting. Now, as for our enemy, the Daleks: they're bigger and stronger than us. They think that we're inferior to them. But think about what we've been through in the past. Think of the things we've done, and the enemies we've fought. I think it's those Daleks that are inferior to us. Now I know we still have a difficult road ahead of us. But just forget about that for a minute, and remember what got us here. If we don't come together right here, right now, then we'll be destroyed just like the others. We will rise, fall, and fulfill our destiny together! We've been great before, and we can be great again. We're the protectors of the cartoon universe. If we fall, then everything is doomed. But we're not gonna fall. Not today. We won't go down without a fight! We're gonna go back out there today, and we're gonna fight those Daleks again. And this time, we've gotta lay everything on the line. If we do that, then we can't lose. Today, we shut those things down because we can! This is our time. Their time is finished. Today, we fight back! And we will rise, not fall!"

Ike's voice grew louder and firmer with every sentence he spoke. The heroes looked on, listening intently to him.

He continued, "When we go out there today, I want you to give everything you've got, until you've got nothing left! Today is the day we take Arkville back. Today is the day we kick those Daleks out of our universe! I want us to destroy every single one of them! And for the ones who may get lucky enough to escape our wrath, I want them to look back and shudder at the very mention of our names! They will remember what we did to their comrades and they will never forget us! Today, we fight for the ones who died. We will end this once and for all! When this day is done, everyone will know that we are the Cartoon Force! Now, who's with me?"

As soon as he finished, everyone jumped up and cheered loudly. Ike looked at his rallied friends and smiled. He had never realized how good of a leader he really was. He looked over at the Doctor, who was also smiling and clapping his hands. He gave a nod to Ike, who nodded in return.

"Alright, guys" Ike told the heroes. "Let's do this!"

Everyone cheered again but fell silent as they heard a pounding on the door. Ike signaled for everyone to stand back, and he formed his energy in his hands. He quickly opened the door and pointed his hand at whatever was on the other side. To his surprise, Jerry was standing there, joined by Tails, Cosgrove, Batgirl, Aqualad, Perry, and Brad and Tuck.

"Jerry?" Ike asked, surprised, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jerry answered, "When I was at WOOHP, I got a massive energy reading coming from here in Arkville. Sensing that you all were in trouble, I gathered the troops and we came as fast as we could. I just wish we could've gotten here sooner. It looks like a warzone outside!"

"Awesome!" Spike shouted. "The more help, the merrier!"

Jerry and the others joined the heroes and began to exit the underground safehouse, when Cosgrove said,

"Hey kid, you don't mind if we brought a few friends along, do ya?"

Ike was a little confused but agreed anyway. As he opened the door to go outside, he saw a group of muscular, armed men. It was the video gamers; Marcus, Issac, Kratos, Dante, Mario, Eddie, and even the Angry Birds. The cartoons were stunned and speechless. They tried to find words to say, but couldn't believe that the video gamers were in the cartoon world once again.

"Good to see you guys again" Issac said. "We heard from Jerry here about the trouble you were having and couldn't resist helping out our old friends. Now are you guys ready for a fight you'll never forget?"

Everyone cheered again as Ike said, "Okay, I've got a plan. Amy, Sam, Derpy, Phineas, Doctor, and Dante: you all and I are going to pay a little visit to the villains' HQ to settle the score. As for everyone else, you all stay here and battle whatever those Daleks throw at you. Now that we have the video gamers on our side, we can't possibly lose! Everyone got it?"

The heroes all agreed and began to get ready for the battle. Meanwhile, Ike brought the others over to him and said, "Alright, here's what we're gonna do: Amy, Sam and Derpy, I want you to try and see if you can free the villains. I guarantee that the head Daleks will have them captured, forcing them to do work. Doctor, Phineas, you two need to find a way to shut down and destroy the cloning machine. Dante, you and I are gonna find those five head Daleks so we can destroy them and end this forever. You guys ready?"

He put his hand in the center of the circle, and everyone put their hands (and in the case of Derpy, hoof) on his and then raised them to the sky.

"Now begins the downfall of the Daleks" Ike said to himself.


	5. An Empire Falls

As everyone braced themselves to fight, they saw that a huge amount of the warrior Daleks were headed their way.

"Alright, everyone!" Marcus Fenix shouted, "This is it!"

"Ready..." Ike began the countdown. The Daleks moved in closer and closer with every second that passed.

"Set..."

The Daleks were now only about a hundred feet away, and moving in fast.

Finally, Ike yelled, "Charge!"

Everyone ran towards the army of Daleks, their weapons and powers primed for battle. The two sides met and the battle began. However, this time, it was the cartoons and video gamers that had the upper hand. They were all content on winning this battle without any loss of life. They knew the Daleks' weak spot and went after them quickly. The entire battle, the cartoons demolished the Daleks. The only problem was that every time they would destroy one of the warrior Daleks, another would take its place because of the cloning machine. That was where the others came into play.

As the battle raged, Ike, The Doctor, Amy, Sam, Dante, Derpy, and Phineas all snuck past the Daleks and headed for the villains' HQ. Once they were there, they split up into their small groups. Sam, Amy, and Derpy went to free the villains, The Doctor and Phineas went to shut down the cloning machine, and Ike and Dante went to destroy the lead Daleks. Before they split up, The Doctor told Ike and Dante,

"Now be careful when you fight those Daleks. They're not like the ones you've fought out there. One shot from their laser could kill you instantly. And do not, under any circumstances let them get near you with their plunger-like arm. If they grab hold of you with it, it could suck the life out of you. Good luck".

Ike and Dante nodded and the three groups went off to fulfill their mission.

The Lobe, Eggman, and Doofensmirtz were sitting in a prison that the Daleks had put them in.

"When do you think they're going to let us out?" Doofensmirtz asked.

"Probably never" The Lobe said sadly. "They'll probably just end up killing us when they don't need us anymore!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise from behind them. They looked and saw it was the three girls, there to free them.

"What are you doing here?" Eggman questioned.

"We're here to get you out of this prison" Sam whispered. "We need as much help as we can get."

Sam used one of her gadgets to destroy the lock on the gate, and the three villains ran outside and started hugging the three girls.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Amy shrugged.

"Wow, take a look at this!" Phineas said, amazed at the technology of the cloning machine. "How are we gonna shut this thing down, though?"

The Doctor gave a smirk and pulled out a small device from his coat pocket.

"With this little gem" he replied. "This is a sonic screwdriver. It's capable of well, almost anything. With the right technique, we can use the screwdriver to shut this machine down".

Phineas gazed upon the sonic screwdriver in wonder and said, "Whoa. You wouldn't mind if you lent me the blueprints for that thing, would you? It could come in handy for all the stuff me and Ferb..."

His eyes fell as he looked to the ground. "Well, all the stuff me and Ferb used to do."

The Doctor put his hand on Phineas' shoulder and said, "Maybe there's a way to bring your brother and everyone else back. But right now we need to focus on shutting this machine down, before it pumps out any more of those warrior Daleks!"

Phineas nodded and began to search the machine for its power supply. After a couple minutes, he shouted to The Doctor that he had found it. The Doctor rushed over and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. Suddenly, the power supply sparked and exploded, and the entire machine made a low whirring noise and then went silent.

"Good work, Phineas" The Doctor said as he and Phineas shook hands. "Now it's up to the others to defeat the Daleks once and for all."

Ike and Dante reached the main room of the villains' HQ, where the head Daleks were located. They were looking at a map of Arkville, planning their war games. Ike and Dante hid behind a wall, getting ready to attack.

"Okay Dante, are you ready for this?" Ike asked.

Dante pulled out his large scythe from its holster and replied, "Always ready, my old friend."

Ike nodded and began to form his energy.

"Check this out" he said, "I call this little trick the aura bomb."

He formed a ball of energy in his hand and let it go gently. It slowly floated over to the Daleks and they immediately saw it. The yellow-cased Dalek rolled over to it and questioned,

"What is this strange ball of light?"

Before it had a chance to react, the ball exploded and destroyed the yellow Dalek. The other Daleks were now poised to attack.

"Show yourselves or be exterminated!" the Supreme Dalek demanded. Just then, Ike and Dante lunged out from the smoke and began to attack the Daleks. With the red and blue-cased Daleks on both sides of him, Ike saw that they were about to fire. He closed his eyes and concentrated and as soon as he heard the two Daleks fire he jumped in the air, and the lasers hit the Daleks, destroying them. Dante was confronted with the orange-cased Dalek, and as soon as it fired its laser, Dante leaped in the air, and brought the blade of his sythe down on the Dalek's head. As he pulled it out, the Dalek began to spark and then explode violently. Dante shielded himself from the blast and once it subsided, he gave a nod to Ike that the battle was won.

However, just as Dante nodded, a laser burst through his chest and he collapsed to the ground, dead. It had been the Supreme Dalek that had ended Dante's life, and now only Ike was left to battle him.

"Give up now human" the Supreme Dalek told Ike. "You can not win this war. You may have defeated the other Daleks, but we will just create more with out cloning device."

Just then Ike heard The Doctor shout, "I don't think so! Your cloning device is no more, Dalek! You might as well give up now!"

Ike smirked and saw that the girls and the villains stood next to the Doctor and Phineas.

"So, what are you going to do now, Dalek?" Ike asked.

The Supreme Dalek looked around and responded, "The Dalek empire will not fall!" It shot at Ike but he manged to dodge the blast, but tripped to the ground in the process. The Supreme Dalek rolled over and was about to put its plunger-like arm on Ike's face when Derpy shouted, "Hey, you leave my friend alone you big dumb meanie!"

Just then energy that resembled Ike's shot out of Derpy's eyes and hit the Supreme Dalek, blowing off its arms. Everyone looked at Derpy, shocked. Even Derpy herself was confused.

"Um, how did I do that?"

Ike then realized that when he had brought her back to life, his energy had been put into her, giving her the same powers as he had. Ike then stood up and walked over to the injured Supreme Dalek.

"You will never completely defeat the Daleks" it spoke quietly. "There is one among your ranks that will destroy this entire world, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Ike looked at it and simply said, "We'll see about that." He then shot a blast of energy that completely destroyed the Supreme Dalek. He let out a deep sigh and turned to the others, saying,

"It's finally over".


	6. The End Of Arkville

After all the Daleks, including the warrior Daleks had been defeated, the bodies of the fallen cartoons were collected and brought to the center of Arkville. Twilight Sparkle was working on a resurrection spell, that, with a little bit of Ike's energy thrown in, would bring everyone back to life.

"Oh, I sure hope this works!" Twilight said as she closed her eyes and concentrated the magic into her horn. Ike began to form his energy and on Twilight's signal, they shot their magic and energy into the bodies of all the fallen. A bright light emerged from each body, and after a few seconds it subsided. Everyone watched on intently, hoping it would work. Suddenly, the dead sat up and looked around, wondering what had happened. Everyone rushed over to them and hugged them.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys liked us so much!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Well," The Joker brushed himself off, "I suppose that wasn't one of my best moments in fighting. And that's the last time I die as a result of alien robots!"

"Thanks you two" Batman nodded to Ike and Twilight.

While everyone was talking about the battle they had just won, Vexus called to everyone,

"Just to let you all know, this battle isn't over yet. You see, I've found out today that I'm actually Dalek technology. They've rigged me to be a world-destroying bomb that will annihilate everything in this world. But I'm not going to let that happen. This universe, as much as I despise most of it, is my home. And I refuse to allow my home to be destroyed because of me. Consider yourselves lucky, and never forget the name of Vexus, queen of the robots!"

She then dug her robotic claws into her chest and ripped out her own spark. She gave a slight smile and collapsed to the ground, the light in her eyes fading. She had killed herself so that the bomb in her wouldn't go off and destroy everything. A villain had become a hero. However, she still caused an explosion. It didn't destroy everything, but it caused a black hole to form. A black hole that was causing Arkville to collapse in on itself.

"Oh crap!" Freakazoid yelled. "What do we do now?"

The Doctor told everyone, "I can use the power from my TARDIS to stop the black hole from completely engulfing the entire cartoon universe. The only problem is that this realm will cease to exist".

Everyone looked at each other in sadness. They knew what this meant. Arkville was going to be destroyed, there was nothing they could do about that. Therefore, everyone had to return to their original realms. As for Ike, he decided that he would return to his home: the real world. He would hitch a ride with the Doctor and Amy.

Everyone agreed that this was what had to be done, and began saying their goodbyes to one another.

"Well, Rainbow Dash," Sonic said, "I'm glad that I got to race someone that actually can keep up with me. You know, you're not so bad".

Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged Sonic. "Thanks, Sonic. You're not too bad yourself. Maybe one day we can race again."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy turned to Phineas, and Ferb, who were joined by Perry.<p>

"Um...thank you Phineas and Ferb. I'm really glad I got to spend time with you two. You guys rock!"

Phineas and Ferb gave a gentle hug to Fluttershy.

"Just remember, if you face your fears, you'll always have an awesome adventure!" Phineas told her.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed and returned the hug.

* * *

><p>"Applejack, Rarity," Jenny said, "I just want to let you guy know that you two are the kind of people...er, ponies...that I used to look up to as a younger robot. You guys are awesome!"<p>

Rarity and Applejack smiled and hugged Jenny.

"Aw, thanks sugarcube" Applejack said. "You just keep being the awesome robot hero we've always known you'd be."

Rarity added, "Yes, Darling, and if you ever have any questions on fashion, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, and hopefully we won't have to deal with any creepy monsters now" Jenny laughed.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was crying a fountain of tears as Freakazoid said goodbye to her.<p>

"Aw, don't cry Pinkie! We still have our memories of the funny times we've shared! Hey, remember that time we traveled through time?"

"Yeah, that was pretty fun" Pinkie sniffled. "I'm going to miss you, Freakazoid. Who's going to break the fourth wall with me now?"

The two stared at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Well, villains" The Joker said, "I can't say that it's been fun, but it has been and honor practicing villainy with you all".<p>

The other villains gave a thumbs up as Discord said, "And if any of you ever need any tips on how to be a good villain, just give me a call!"

The other villains rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that's not happening" The Joker groaned.

* * *

><p>Ike stood with Sam and Derpy. Both of the girls were crying, and Ike was trying to<br>console both of them. He hugged them both saying,

"I will never forget you two. You guys have been the best friends I could ever have asked for".

Sam kissed him and said, "You stay out of trouble in the real world, okay?"

Ike smirked and said, "I don't think I can keep that promise."

Sam smiled through her tears as Ike turned to Derpy. Derpy looked at him with sad eyes and said,

"I'm going to miss you, Ike. You're the best friend I've ever had. I don't know how I'll get along without you!"

Ike patted her head and told her, "You'll always have a part of me with you. You have powers now, Derpy. It's up to you to use them for the good of all of Equestria. Can you do that for me?"

Derpy smiled and nodded and the two hugged some more. Then Batman walked over and said,

"We've gotta go, everyone. There's not much time left."

Ike nodded and gave one final handshake to Batman. He then went over and joined The Doctor and Amy in the TARDIS, but not before giving one last wave goodbye to all his cartoon and video gamer friends. The video gamers returned to their worlds first, and then the cartoons returned to their realms using the devices that had brought them to Arkville in the first place.

As Ike watched as the other members of the Cartoon Force departed, he said to himself, "Thanks guys, for everything".

The TARDIS then took off and The Doctor stabilized the surrounding atmosphere so that the black hole would only engulf Arkville, and go no further. Once they had taken off back to the real world, Ike stood by himself, thinking of all the great times he had with his cartoon friends. He would never forget any of them.


	7. The Cartoon Force Forever

As it would come to pass, everyone returned to their original realms and lived out their lives as they had before The Great Cartoon Battle had occurred, but they never forgot their adventures in the Cartoon Force.

The Doctor and Amy returned Ike to the real world around the same point in time that he originally left for the cartoon universe. He had spent two years in the cartoon world, but in real world time, only a few days had passed. Somehow, while traveling in the TARDIS back to the real world, Ike's molecular structure had changed again, and he once again a normal human. After wishing goodbye to The Doctor and Amy, Ike lived out his life to the fullest, and even took up being a vigilante hero, stopping criminals and the villains of the real world.

Twilight Sparkle opened up her own bookstore in Ponyville, and Spike became her second in command in charge of running the store.

Fluttershy was responsible for the creation of the Equestria branch of the ASPCA. She continues to help any kind of animal in need.

Pinkie Pie was put in charge of Sugarcube Corner after Mr and Mrs Cake retired. She did a thriving business, and her legendary cupcakes are known all over the cartoon universe.

Rarity continued to make her own dresses and eventually released her own incredibly successful pony clothing line.

Rainbow Dash fulfilled her lifelong dream of joining the Wonderbolts, and was even named team captain.

Applejack took over ownership of Sweet Apple Acres after the passing of Granny Smith, and turned it into one of the most successful businesses in Equestria.

Derpy Hooves continued to deliver mail to the citizens of Ponyville, and eventually became head of the Equestria mail division. From time to time, she would give away some of her world-famous muffins to needy ponies. She very rarely used her new powers, but whenever she did, she always thought of Ike.

Sonic continued to prove he was the fastest thing alive, and with help from Tails, foiled all of the schemes Eggman came up with.

Jenny tried to live out her life as a normal teenage girl, but continued to fight evil whenever it was necessary. Brad and Tucker both finished school and went on to different jobs in the sci-fi industry.

Freakazoid also continued to fight evil and break the fourth wall and contiues to do it to this day. His buddy Mike Cosgrove eventually retired from the police force but continues to hang out with Freakazoid from time to time.

Batman fought evil for a while but ultimately retired and passed the tradition on to a new Batman, know as Batman Beyond. Batgirl, after being paralyzed from the legs down by The Joker, came up with a new identity, Oracle, and aided Batman for a time.

The Joker, The Lobe, Terrance, Doofensmirtz and Eggman continued to come up with new evil plans that ultimately were defeated by their hero nemesis.

As for Discord, he was turned back into stone by the elements of harmony and has been in that state ever since.

After Jerry retired and shut down WOOHP, Sam went on to become a brilliant scientist. Clover, like Rarity, released her own clothing line, and Alex joined the women's Olympic soccer team.

After Slade was finally defeated, the Titans all went their separate ways. Robin took on the persona of Nightwing and continued to fight crime. Raven secluded herself from the world to focus on heightening her powers. Cyborg remained in Titan Tower, as its guardian, unable to leave due to his power supply being too low. Beast Boy joined the circus, and Starfire also continued to fight crime along with Nightwing.

Marcus Fenix went on to lead his troops to victory in the great war after personally killing the Locust Queen.

Issac Clarke eventually defeated the swarm of necromorphs and destroyed The Marker, ending the scourge and saving hundreds of lives.

Eddie Riggs went on to defeat the evil Doviculus and freed the land of metal.

The Angry Birds finally defeated the pigs and got their eggs back.

Dante defeated Lucifer, and went on to join his wife, Beatrice, in Purgatory.

Kratos took revenge against the gods who had betrayed him, but ultimately killed himself to refuse the godess Athena an incredible amount of power. However, his body was never found, and it is unknown if he is actually still alive.

Mario went on to defeat Bowser once and for all, and he and Princess Peach eventually got married.

As for The Doctor and Amy, then went on to travel to many different times and places in the universe.

The Cartoon Force may have been disbanded, and Arkville destroyed, but the memories of the adventures would linger in the heads of everyone involved forever. Because ever since the very beginning, it has been that cartoons rock. The Cartoon Force will live on forever.

_Fin_

**Thanks to everyone that enjoyed this series! It was tons of fun to do and I feel that this was a good way to end it all. Cartoon Force forever!**


End file.
